Sorpresas Inesperadas
by Matsu Katski
Summary: Todo empezó por una simple fiesta con la reina, una donde nadie se esperaba como iba a acabar y menos el... Un Alucard confundido una Integra frustrada y una Seras algo destrozada pero el rey de los no muertos podra resolver el dilema que se avecina? no tan buen resumen pero lo intente, lean pliss! AXS aun que en este capitulo se enfoca mas en un AxI, T por ahora disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero que nada hola a todo mundo jeje la verdad es que soy algo nueva en esto de los fics ( por lo menos en fics de Hellsing) y bueno este seria mi primer fic de esto la vedad este capitulo es mas un **AxI** por el principio pero aclarare que es un **AxS** asi que no se espanten xD y bueno faltas de ortografía espero no tenga pero bueno jaja y bueno lo siento si confunde al principio es un poco espesando, 4 meses atrás pero mientras mas avance esto verán por que termino todo en ese punto y bueno antes de aburrirlos mas aquí los dejo con el primer capi no sean tan rudos, pero se aceptan sugerencias que soy principiante en esto de Hellsing xD.

PD: basado en la ultima parte del manga de Hellsing 4 meses después.

**Capitulo 1: ¿Como llegamos a esto?**

Quien diría que todo empesaria 30 años despues y por una simple fiesta con la reina de inglaterra, que por mas años que le pasaran no cambiaba, aun que despues de todo solo tenia unos 90 años, si todo era solo una fiesta y nadie definitivamente nadie se esperaba como iba a terminar.

todo empezó una pequeña noche...

Afortunadamente para la cabeza de la oganisacion Hellsing era de noche una buena hora para los vampiros de pasearse por la noche.

Solo havian cambiado algunas cosas, como el hecho de que el rey de los no muertos habia regresado hace no mas de 3 meses y la pequeña Seras estaba muy feliz por eso al igual que ella, todo era casi normal de nuevo, las peleas, los regaños constantes hacia el rey de los no muertos y como siempre los cigarillos de ella...pero solo una cosa faltaba, una cosa que Integra Hellsing enverdad extrañaba mucho.

"Walter..." se escapo de los labios de pa cabeza de los Hellsing con cierta tristeza, con ya unos años por encima pero la verdad es que no perdía ese espíritu de lucha y esa fuerza y la verdad es que para sus cincuenta y cuatro aun se veía bien.

"aun recordando al ángel de la muerte ama?" se escucho una voz entre la oscuridad de la habitacion, mientras comenzaba a aparecer un hombre alto de 1.95, vestido completamente de rojo y negro.

Integra solo levanto su mirada un poco conociendo a la perfección esa voz mientras prendía uno de sus tantos puros y sonreía. "hm...sabes que aun lo extraño Alucard...aun que no se lo dije nunca..." respondió ella mientras Alucard se acercaba a su escritorio.

"me parece que el lo sabia, no tenias que hacerte la fuerte en ese momento sabes" contesto el quitándose sus clásicos lentes que siempre llevaba.

"tal vez no..." susurro ella por lo bajo "y bueno, ya controlaste a tu pequeña subordinada?, por que tal parece que se ha vuelto igual de insolente que tu..solo un poco" pregunto sir Integra viendo como Alucardo tomaba asiento frene a una silla de su escritorio.

Alucard solo sonrió con esa sonrisa de maniaco que lo caracterizaba aun que por lo visto algo divertido por el pequeño asunto de Seras "la chica policía parece que no aprendió a cuando callarse y guardárselo para ella, pero si...su castigo ya estaba impuesto" informo el subiendo, los pies al escritorio de su ama.

"Quita los pies de mi escritorio!" grito Integra enojada haciendo que Alucard bajara sus pies del escritorio.

"hm...que intocable estas el dia de hoy ama, a que se debe?" sonrió de nuevo el vampiro algo interesado por el humor tan raro de su ama.

"sabes exactamente por que...Alucard..." agacho la mirada Integra algo triste.

"hm...sabes cual es mi respuesta Integra, lo sabes bien...te ofrecí estar conmigo par siempre, pero no estas dispuesta a deshonrar el nombre de Van Hellsing o el de tu padre, después de todo eres una Hellsing..." comenzó a mirar el techo Alucard con cierta pequeña tristeza que no se notaria.

"tsk...sabes que no puedo...por mas que yo te.." se detuvo justo en la ultima parte recordando algo que hablo en algún momento con Seras mientras Alucard no estaba.

"si creo que se que querías decir...y yo se que no lo harías, esa fue la única cosa a la que cedí hace treinta años, que tu no harías eso." entiendo a la perfección Alucard sin leer su mente, aun algo decepcionado.

Integra solo se quedo callada un momento, mirando al rey de los no muertos frente a ella con cierto tono carmesí en su rostro, pensando, dándose por vencida solo en esa cosa, un amor que evidentemente no podía ser para ninguno de los dos por mas que ella quisiera, pero el verdadero tema era..cuando es que ella se había enamorado de alguien como el? Cuando decidió ir contra todos los principios de la familia Hellsing? Cuando demonios se enamoro de el temido Vlad Dracula o Vlad el empalado como lo solían conocer, un sujeto tan sádico, sanguinario, y hasta cierto punto algo loco...si eso era lo que mas le interesaba saber a Integra Wingates Hellsing, resolver su pequeño enigma su pequeño dilema que en ese momento le frustraba y le dolía.

La ya grande en edad Integra solo se levanto de su silla comenzando a caminar hacia Alucar a paso lento hasta estar frente a el, mientras el Vampiro de rojo solo veía con algo de curiosidad lo que hacia hasta que entendió que quería su ama, dándole una señal de que lo podía hacer.

Integra solo noto el ofrecimiento de el para después reaccionar y sentarse en el regazo de Alucard recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de el Vampiro.

"segura que quieres realmente dejarlo así?" interrogo el Vampiro mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Integra dándole un abrazo.

"ya discutimos esto desde hace ya meses...es lo mejor para los dos...tu por tu camino y yo por el mío" contesto ella con algo de tristeza pero sabiendo que era lo mas correcto para ella, Alucar y por supuesto Seras.

"después de un mes de razonarlo hasta ahora se me quedo grabado, pero si esto es lo que quieres esta bien, sabes que aun estaré si me necesitas...no por nada sigo siendo tu sirviente" respondio Alucard muy calmado aun abrazando a Integra de una forma muy protectora.

"lo se...gracias por cuidarme al igual que Walter...Alucard" comenzó a haber cierto tono gélido en la voz de Integra algo 'vulnerable?'.

"sabes que siempre serás esa niña pequeña para mi y te protegeré aun que es algo lamentable que queras dejar todo en una relación familiar...debo admitir que me decepciono un poco, pero te complaceré en tu deseo."

"lo siento..pero sabes que estoy vieja ya con años encima y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que muera...y tu serás el rey de los no muertos, invencible, igual de joven, y no morirás, después de todo...eres Vlad Dracula.." sonrió Intgra tratando de que no se reflejara su tristeza pero era algo imposible de momento.

"hm...hace mucho que no escuchaba mi nombre...pero podrías dejar ese tono triste de una vez...no me voy a ir solo estamos estableciendo un simple hecho, no mas no menos" agacho un poco su mirada Alucard para mirar en los profundos ojos azules de la reina del hielo.

"si...tienes razón.." alzo ella su vista del mismo modo, perdiéndose un momento en los ojos del vampiro, rojos como la sangre. "perdóname Vlad..." fue la única palabra que pudo salir de la boca de Integra Hellsing mordiéndose su labio inferior con algo de fuerza hasta el punto de hacer una pequeña herida de donde la sangre comenzaba a brotar rápidamente.

Mientras Alucard veía con algo de curiosidad lo que acababa de hacer su ama mientras en olor a sangre comenzaba a alcanzarlo desatando un pequeño instinto en el de querer probar la dulce sangre de su ama 100% virgen. "por mi esta bien la edad, sabes que se arreglaría, pero es algo inútil que insista si ya se la respuesta...por es estoy aqui obedeciendo tu petición" comenzó a acercarse Alucard al lugar donde provenía toda esa sangre, aspirando el aroma intenso a sangre provocándole un hambre intensa aun que el acababa de comer hace menos de una hora.

"y por eso..." comenzó a acercarse de igual forma Integra susurrando cada palabra mas bajo que antes, hasta tenerlo justo a centímetros de sus labios "te agradezco..Vlad Dracula.." susurro de nuevo Integra entregándole un beso al rey de los no muertos que el correspondió al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la sangre de el labio de su ama.

Y justo cando el aire no hizo esperar para sir Integra, decidió separarse de ese beso con el vampiro para lugo recargar su frente contra la de el, sin abrir los ojos con cierta melancolía.

"hm...por nada Integra..." susurro Alucar lamiendo la sangre que quedo de el labio de la Hellsing de los suyos.

La Hellsing por fin decidió que era suficiente melancolía por ahora ya que no necesitaba mas dolores de los que tenia, así que se dispuso a pararse del regazo del Vampiro y volver a su asiento comenzando a pensar un poco para después preguntar algo muy inusual. "Seras...ya controla la habilidad de leer mentes y el oído?" cuestiono la Hellsing esa vez con algo de preocupación.

Mientras Alucard hacia una mueca muy rara preguntándose a si mismo por que Integra le hacia esa pregunta. "solo llegue hace cuatro meses, la vedad es que la chica policía no cambio en actitud pero se hizo muy fuerte, eso es un si" fue sin rodeos el "puedo preguntar, por qué la pregunta?"

"_por favor Seras...espero que no hayas escuchado nada de estas conversaciones..." _pensaba para si Integra con cierta preocupación pero lamentablemente era algo que ya no se podía rogar por ello, por que definitivamente que Seras Victoria había escuchado esas peleas entre su ama y su maestro tres meses seguidos y eso era malo.

"por nada simple curiosidad de ver cuanto a avanzado, sabes que Seras es lo mas cercano a una hija para mi" contesto con la verdad a medias la Hellsing recuperando su semblante serio.

Alucar realmente no se creyó esa basura ni por un momento y estaba a punto de sacar información de la manera difícil pero prefirió aguardar mientras cruzaba lis brazos sobre su pecho.

"creo...que ya puedes retirarte Alucard" indico Integra tomando uno de sus tantos puros, mientras el Vampiro se levantaba de su asintió y hacia una reverencia muy formal hacia su ama para luego comenzar a caminar. "o y Vlad..." detuvo ella a la mitad del camino haciendo que el llamado girara sobre sus pasos. "gracias por todo...y esta conversación no sale de nosotros" sonrió Integra al decir eso mientras Alucard solo asentía con la cabezas mientras sonreía para luego marcharse hacia su habitación atravesando el suelo.

"_estoy traicionando lo poco de confianza que me tienes...espero que realmente no hayas oido nada Seras...es mejor que tu te quedes con el...para todos..." _fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo la cabeza de los Hellsing con una expresión tanto de dolor como de culpa, y es que hace mas de 20 años la pequeña Seras no aguantaba mas la desesperación para que regresara su maestro, ella lo extrañaba ya demasiado y sin darse cuenta paso lo mismo que con Integra, se enamoro de el rey de los no muertos o mas bien se dio cuenta de que lo estaba.

La chica policía por otro lado estaba en su habitación en el subterráneo de la mansión Hellsing, recostada en la cama, aun que tenia un ataúd pero la cama aun estaba en su habitación por el simple hecho de solo recostarse de repente y perderse en sus pensamientos, generalmente escuchando música desde su laptop ya que la tecnología si que avanzaba muy rápido.

Y ese día no era la excepción, Seras estaba en su cama recostada mirando al techo con un brazo en su frente y el otro detrás de su cabeza tratando de pensar como todo había llegado a ese extremo, el extremo donde tenia que evitar constante mente la mirada de su ama y sonreír falsamente para su maestro tratando de ocultar su tristeza lo mejor que se pudiera.

_"me puedes explicar una vez mas como es posible esto Mignonette?" _resonó en la mente de Seras una voz de un hombre con cierto acento francés.

_"ya estoy cansada de tratar de entenderlo Pip y de explicarlo..no hay nada que explicar ya...es un simple hecho..me enamore de el, estúpidamente me enamore de la persona mas intocable del mundo..." _respondió Seras en su mente mientras trataba de escuchar la música de su laptop en vez de discutir con el capitán en su cabeza, realmente esas tres semanas se había sentido completamente entre una idiota y una cucaracha de la tristeza.

La canción aun sonaba pero realmente la chica policía no estaba prestando atención a la letra solo sabía que era triste ya que esas tres semanas después de cada misión lo que hacia era informarle a Integra sin tratar de que se notara su tristeza, evitar conversaciones con su maestro lo mejor posible incluyendo contacto visual e ir a su habitación después, quedándose encerrada ahí hasta otra nueva misión, solo durmiendo y pensando mientras escuchaba música, ella podría jurar que no había salido de su cuarto las ultimas tres semanas y que alguien lo notaria pero el único que lo noto fue el capitán Bernadotte y el nuevo mayordomo de los Hellsing, el no era como Walter pero valla que hablaba tan refinadamente como el y notaba todo a diferencia de el Vampiro mayor y la jefa de la mansión quienes tres meses completo después de la llegada de su maestro, ambos estaban de un humor de _mírame y no me toques por que juro que te matare_, algo que Seras realmente no podía entender por lo que conservaba la distancia y sus ocurrencias y errores hasta que un mes después empezó a oír como de ves en cuando su ama y maestro comenzaban a gritarse sin sentido alguno y justo un día ella escuchó una conversación que no debía y por fin lo entendió todo, de la peor manera posible.

Ella seguía pensando un momento hasta que una canción nueva comenzó a sonar, tenia una tonada de instrumentos clásicos y batería pero sonaba muy bien, esa era la canción que a la chica policía le gustaba pero realmente nunca presto atención a la letra hasta hoy, comenzando a prestar algo de atención.

_Too late - this is not the answer_

_I need to pack it in_

_I can't pull your heart together_

_With just my voice alone.._

_A thousand shards of glass _

_I came to meet you in_

_You cut the piece out of me..._

La canción seguía su curso y la Draculina se había callado por completo comenzando a ignorar a Pip, mientras el capitán escuchaba la canción de igual manera.

_As you ripped it all apart _

_that's when I turned to watch you_

_And as the light on you went dark,_

_I saw you turn to shadow_

_If you would salvage some part of you _

_that once knew love_

_But I'm losing this_

_And I'm losing you..._

El capitán seguía escuchando la canción atentamente sin entender por que Seras la estaba escuchando, así que siguió escuchando.

_And oh I've gotta turn and run_

_From faces that you never see_

_Oh I've gotta save my blood_

_From all that you've broken_

_Back all these pieces of me.._

Y por fin Pip entendió mas, esa maldita canción le estaba recordando a la chica policía lo que pasaba con su maestro, comenzando a sentir un enojo apretando los dientes tratando de contenerse.

_It's too late now to stop the process_

_This was your choice you let it in_

_This double life you lead _

_is eating you up from within_

_A thousand shards of glass _

_you pushed beneath my skin_

_Let me lie under the grieve breeze?_

_And as you showed me your scars _

_I only held you closer_

_But as the light on you went dark,_

_I saw you turning over_

_I wanted always to be there _

_for you and close to you._

_But I'm losing this_

_And I'm losing you.._

_"__Mignonette! Olvídate de eso! Te enamoraste de el rey de los no muertos! Déjalo ya!" _grito pip sin poder aguantar todo lo que decía la canción sintiéndose frustrado, como era posible que un Vampiro le robara a la chica que el quería? O esos eran celos tal vez?

Seras solo escucho como Pip grito pero trato de no escucharlo, ya estaba demasiado triste, frustrada y lastimada para tener que oír como el capitán sacaba sus celos por el Vampiro mayor, asi que solo apretó los dientes algo enojada ahogando las ganas de responder mientras seguía escuchando la canción.

_And ooh I've gotta turn and run_

_From faces that you never see_

_Oh I've gotta save my blood_

_From all that you've broken_

_Back all these pieces of me _

_who broke these pieces?_

_back all these pieces of me _

_who broke these pieces?_

_back all these pieces.._

_Maybe without me you'll return _

_To all the beauty I once knew_

_But if I stay love we will both _

_need love by your putting up to me.._

"_Seras! Me estas oyendo! el solo es un maldito idiota! Como es posible! El solo es un Vampiro sádico, loco.." _comenzó a gritar el capitán aun mas fuerte notando que Seras no respondía nada quedándose en silencio absoluto.

_And ooh I've gotta turn and run_

_From faces that you never see_

_Oh I've gotta save my blood_

_From all that you've broken_

_Back all these pieces of me.._

_who broke these pieces.._

_back all these pieces of me _

_who broke these piece.._

_back all these pieces of me…_

La canción había terminado por fin mientras una Seras con un brazo sobre sus ojos trataba de pensar con claridad sin notar que al escuchar la canción una lagrima de sangre había salido, esa canción solo le hacia pensar como estaba en ese momento, pero se quedo aun en silencio hasta que por fin oyó como Pip grito aun mas fuerte que antes.

"_maniático-pervertido-ciego-traidor!" _seguía gritando Pip sin notar como Seras estaba comenzando a llorar de la tristeza, mientras sus pequeños colmillos se hacían mas grandes por el enojo que estaba sintiendo al oír a pip hablar de su maestro de aquella manera, tratando de contenerse apretando aun mas los dientes.

"_mal nacido hijo de..!" _y justo ai fue cuando el capitán Bernadotte atravesó la línea de lo bajo y grosero soltando la cuerda de Seras.

"Cállate!"grito Seras en alto levantándose de golpe de su cama con sus colmillos completamente listos como si fuera a morder a alguien por el enojo y unas cuantas lagrimas de la triztesa.

Pip solo callo de golpe notando el enojo de Seras, un enojo que solo habia visto una sola vez, notando que ella estaba llorando.

"Basta! ya basta..no..no vuelvas a hablar de el asi..es..suficiente, no quiero discutir esto mas pip, asi que no velvas nunca a hablar asi de mi maestro!" grito ella aguantando las ganas de llorar que realmente eran evidentes, si definitivamente Seras Victoria no estaba bien en ningún sentido posible.

"Pero que demonios pasa aquí?" demando una voz bastante tenebrosa mientras una sombra bastante grande entraba a la habitación de Seras y no con una cara muy feliz, dejando completamente callados a Pip y Seras.

"M-maestro…yo…nada…" trato de hablar lo mejor que pudo, agachando la mirada al instante mientras cierto latido rápido en su corazón aparecía al igual que cierto miedo.

"_perfecto llego el maldito vampiro.."_ hablo Pip mas que enojado sin miedo alguno hacia Alucar, aun que la verdad no había por que, después de todo el estaba muerto y en la mente de Seras.

"si estuvieras aquí te mataría yo mismo en este momento basura francesa" hablo en alto Alucard con una cara tan espeluznante y una voz tan macabra que si Pip viviera seguro que hubiese temblado del miedo. "ahora…en vista de que escuche a la basura francesa insultarme en tu cabeza, me podrías explicar que demonios paso aquí chica policía?" ordeno el Vampiro mayor aun con ese enojo en su voz mirando como la chica policía no levantaba la mirada por nada del mundo.

Mientras Victoria no encontraba como explicar lo que pasaba, es decir allí estaba ella con las piernas temblándole el corazón latiéndole muy rápido y aun con lagrimas en los ojos sin poder ver a su maestro a la cara por la ultima razón, mientras el pedía una explicación sobre por que el capitán Bernadotte lo insulto por simples celos, pero por alguna razón simplemente no quería responder…trabajo tan duro para evitar eso, esa conversación o cualquier otra con su maestro y aguantarse las ganas de llorar por el simple hecho de escuchar lo que su jefa Integra Hellsing le había confesado a su maestro hace tres semanas, cuando ella sabia que Seras sentía lo mismo, y ahora ai estaba ella escuchando como le gritaba Pip y su maestro al mismo tiempo por la misma razón del problema y el problema tenia nombre.

"l..leyo mis pensamientos…no..lo puedo creer.." susurro Seras tratando de oírse enojada aun que era todo lo contrario pero no lo iba a hacer no iba a llorar enfrente de su maestro no lo iba a hacer.

"tus pensamientos están protegidos por la barrera de tu mente, esta claro que no puedo, mas nunca dije que no podía oir al idiota Francés en tu cabeza" contesto algo arrogante Alucard tratando de descifrar que pasaba ahí, el estaba bajando de el pequeño encuentro con Integra para después pensar un poco y pasar caminando por la puerta de su subordinada recordando que el juraba que ella no había pisado mas haya de su cuarto durante muchos días después de que hacían cada misión, ya que siempre al llegar de misión lo único que ella hacia era dar informe y dirigirse a su habitación sin salir de ai, y el estaba empezando a preguntarse el por que. Alucard solo paso por la puerta de Seras comenzando a oír música, no le parecía novedad ya que la chica policía llevaba tres semanas escuchando música en una laptop, pero la curiosidad lo mato y la actitud rara de Seras hizo que se parara en seco en su puerta dispuesto a entrar hasta que por un momento comenzó a oír la letra de la canción poniendo algo de atención, una canción bastante rara desde su punto de vista pero el notaba en el aire que mientras mas avanzaba la canción, la chica policía se sentía mas triste y justo cuando decidió atravesar la pared se detuvo en segundos al oir por simple error la voz del francés insultándolo quedándose detrás de la pared escuchando la conversación aun que no estaba muy seguro de lo que había dicho la Draculina ya que estaba algo ocupado tratando de contenerse de no matar al idiota francés dentro de la mente de Seras.

"no lo vuelva a hacer…" pidió Seras lo mas formal que pudo aun con la mirada en el suelo.

Y justo ai es cuando Alucard dejo de entender por completo la situación, frustrándose bastante, comenzó a acercarse a paso común hacia Seras quedando a menos de dos metros de ella para interrogarla un poco.

"_no te atrevas a acercarte mas maldito vampiro maniaco!"_ le grito Pip desde la conexión de la mente de Seras solo mostrando aun mas sus celos al mismo tiempo que molestaba mas a Alucard.

Eso era lo que mas le molestaba a Alucard…los cuatro meses en los que volvió noto que las barreras defensivas de la mente de Seras estaban a tope sin dejarlo pasar ya que lo había intentado antes, pero la chica desarrollo una barrera mental muy fuerte sin dejarlo pasar, por otro lado se la pasaba escuchando como el capitán Bernadotte alagaba a Seras en su mente y le contaba cosas haciéndola reír o a veces hasta ayudándole en las misiones, y eso le molestaba demasiado, era su trabajo enseñarle a la chica policía que hacer en las misiones aun que ya realmente no era tan necesario, le frustraba tanto oir como ese idiota Francés hacia reír a la chica policía, tanto que estaba a punto de entrar a la mente de Seras y callar a ese bueno para nada, pero..por otro lado el mismo no entendía por que le molestaba, tal vez por que era su subordinada y hasta cierto punto su protegida ¿o no?.

"_Cállate!" _le grito lo mas fuerte que pudo Alucard al francés haciendo que Seras saltara del susto ya que oyó eso en su mente resonar con tanta fuerza y con esa voz intimidadora que solo tenia su maestro. "chica policía…" dijo el deteniéndose un momento notando un olor que conocía muy bien, un penetrante olor a sangre. "huele a sangre.."

Seras solo oyo lo que dijo su Maestro recordando que no lloraba precisamente agua ya levantando su brazo cubriéndose los ojos para limpiarse con su manga rápidamente dejando algo de sangre en esta, la cual se notaba ya que llevaba su uniforme azul de Hellsing.

Alucard solo noto lo que hizo la chica policía pensando un momento si lo que creía era cierto y para corroborar solo coloco su mano en el mentón de Seras levantando su mirada obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos algo que Seras trato de evitar dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado pero su maestro pudo mas con ella.

"puedo preguntar la razón por la cual lloras, chica policía?" suavizo un poco mas su voz Alucard mientras miraba a la chica con una cierta mirada tratando de encontrar una respuesta de algo en los mismos ojos rojos como la sangre que poseía el, notando como le pasaba algo a la chica.

"n-no…es nada maestro…" tartamudeo un poco Seras tratando de no hacer directo contacto visual con Alucard desviando a otro lado su vista, mientras la incomodidad no se hacia esperar por la cercanía de su Maestro.

"sabes que…al haber bebido tu sangre puedo sentir cuando mientes…y cuando estas desanimada o no…verdad.." comento Alucard sin quitar su mano del mentón de Seras.

"_o mierda…"_ fue lo único que pudieron pensar el francés y la chica policía al mismo tiempo abriendo los ojos de la impresión.

"es solo cuestión de que me concentre…nadamas…ahora me lo dirás o lo quieres por las malas?" interrogo Alucard con bastante autoridad haciendo que al preguntar eso Victoria se separara bruscamente algo ofendida.

"no es nada esta todo bien maestro, no tiene de que preocuparse..." respondio algo fria la chica policia recargandose en la pared cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

_"ademas...como si realmente te importara ella, tu estas bastane ocupado con los asuntos de tu..."_

"ciera la boca Pip!..discutiremos esto mas tarde" callo Seras al capitan agachando su mirada oyendo como su maestro gruño del puro enojo.

_"me interes por que ella es MI subordinada, por que habria de interesrte a ti" _contesto el haciendo enfasis en su, molestandose por como el fances le hablaba, como se atrevia a decir que no le impotraba SU chicq policia.

_"pfff" _bufo el frances _"tu subordinada...tienes que estar bromenado...tu estas demaciado ocupado con "tus asuntos" como para preocuparte por ella"_ hizo enfasis del mismo modo Pip mientas el Vampiro se frustraba aun mas y la chica policia comenzaba a hartarse de su maestro y el capitan.

"_que queres decir con 'mis asuntos' frances idiota?" _

_"oooh creo que sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, maldito sadico!"_

_"no creo que no lo se, por que no me lo dices de una vez si te sientes tan valiente capitan!"_

_"te parece gracioso esto, no es asi?, estar jugando tus jueguitos mentales con Seras!, mientras tu de seguro haces tus porquerias con...!"_

"basta ya los dos! No quero escuchar como discuten en mi cabeza!" grito Seras a todo pulmon ya bastante harta de esuchar a su maestro pelear con Pip, aun con sus pequeños colmillos a la vista.

"fue es_te idiota!"_ gritaron mas que molestos al unaisono los presentes.

"me importa un carajo quien haya sido! Pip lago de aqui!" ordeno Seras levantando su mirada, mientra su rubio cabello le cubria sus ojos.

"_pero __Mignonette!" _trato de protestar Pip mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Alucard.

"vete, ahora!" ordeno de nuevo Seras callando por completo al capitán francés haciendo que el se fuera de momento.

Mientras la sonrisa sádica de satisfacción seguía en la cara de su maestro. "y bien me dirás cual es el problema?" volvió a cuestionar su maestro.

Seras solo callo un momento sin levantar aun la mirada tratando de procesar palabras correctas. "y..yo..ab.."

"hm...estas muy enojada por lo visto..." observo Alucard detenidamente a Victoria notando sus pequeños colmillos hacia afuera, mientras de nuevo se volvía a acercar a ella arrinconándola contra la pared.

_"nota mental...no volver a pegarme contra una pared nunca..."_ comenzó ella a hacer la nota mental notando como su maestro se acercaba cada vez mas a ella tomándola del mentón de nuevo obligándola a verlo. "yo..si lo siento maestro.." se calmo ella un poco mas haciendo que sus colmillos volvieran a la normalidad, ya que tenia el pequeño problema de que eso pasaba cuando se molestaba demasiado y era algo frustrante por que le lastimaba un poco y era una cosa que aun no podía controlar.

Alucard solo se quedo en la misma posición un momento con una de sus manos pegada a la pared encerrando a la pequeña policía y la otra en el mentón de Victoria tratando de leer su mente.

"no...por-favor..." tartamudeo ella notando que su maestro trataba de lee su mente poniendo sus barreras mentales a la defensiva. "no lo haga maestro".

"me lo dirás entonces?" cuestiono el notando el nerviosismo de Seras, ella solo callo un muy buen rato perdiéndose por completo en ese rojo intenso de la mirada de Alucard, como si fuera un rojo sangre donde se podía perder con facilidad.

"a...y...yo...no..." trato de responder ella hasta que la puerta de su habitación la salvo. "ab...dis..culpe?, señorita Victoria..le traigo su cena" se oyo la voz de el nuevo mayordomo entrar a medias notando el momento algo incomodo entre los dos Vampiros.

_"solo por esta vez...cuanto te agradezco Robert.." _ respiro mas calmadamente la chica policía notando que su maestro la había liberado de estar contra la pared cuando entro el mayordomo nuevo llamado Robert.

No era nada igual a Walter pero hacia su esfuerzo y era bastante educado y refinado como solía ser Walter, aun que si era mucho mas joven tal vez solo llegaba a los 30, pero Alucard sabía reconocer el valor que tenia el chico al entrar a la boca del lobo y dejar su cena en su mazmorra.

"s..si..muchas gracias Robert.." agradeció ella notando como Robert veía a Alucard y toda la escena haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

"asi que te llamas Robert.." resonó la voz de Alucard mirando al nuevo mayordomo que con suerte le llegaba mas arriba de lo que le llegaba Seras.

"asi es señor..." respondió el sin miedo en su voz, pensando por un momento en el nombre de ese vampiro el cual no sabia,ya que no se metía en esos asuntos y nunca se tomaba la molestia de preguntarle a sir Integra el nombre del vampiro pero el sabia que era un sujeto peligroso y punto.

"mi nombre es Alucard.." contesto el leyendo la mente de el mayordomo mientras sonreía sádicamente y hacia una pequeña reverencia para presentarse.

"un gusto señor Alucard" saludo del mismo modo Robert con la pequeña reverencia "su cena también esta lista" señalo el chico a la habitación de Alucard.

"si claro, gracias..." fue lo único que dijo el rey de los vampiros comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación, deteniéndose a medio camino. "o y...hablaremos de esto mas tarde chica policía" menciono el como si se tratase de un asunto bastante serio por como lo dijo.

"me temo que eso no será del todo posible señor" interrumpió Robert haciendo que Seras y Alucard lo miraran algo confundidos queriendo una explicación.

"como que no será posible?" se escucho mas claramente la voz de Victoria después de su enorme silencio.

"me temo que no" repitió el "sir Integra me dio la orden de decirles a ambos que después de cenar quiere que estén ambos en su oficina, es algo importante"

_"maldita sea...mi vida no esta hecha para mejorar.." _ se quejo la Draculina dejando escapar un pequeño quejido que solo como un "Tsk!" por frustración. Ella se estaba esforzando tanto para no cruzar palabras con su ama y maestro, haciendo cada una de sus misiones correctamente para que no hubiese problemas y todo para que terminaran sus planes yéndose por el vertedero.

"te molesta ir a ver a nuestra ama, chica policía?" pregunto Alucard al oír el pequeño ruido de la chica de frustración.

"n-no por supuesto que no maestro..es solo que..." volvió a bajar su mirada ella, dándose cuenta de la idiotez que estaba a punto de decir.

"solo que qué?" interrogo con su voz intimidadora, Seras solo callo sin decir nada.

"n-nada...olvide eso..." tartamudeo Seras un poco después de minutos de callarse, mientras Alucard hacia un ruido de disgusto por como se estaba comportando su Draculina.

"Bueno, creo que ese era todo el informe, con su permiso Señorita Victoria, señor Alucard" de disculpo el chico comenzando a retirarse dejando el cubo de hielo con la sangre medica en la mesa de Seras.

Mientras por su parte los dos Vampiros no cruzaron mas palabras, Alucard solo se retiro del cuarto de Seras y fue al suyo por su cena mientras pensaba un poco, mientras que Seras haría lo mismo mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de que el mercenario no la molestara hoy, realmente no estaba de ganas para eso hoy.

El rey de los Vampiros solo entro a su "habitación" si es que asi de le podía llamar en absoluto silencio notando como dijo el chico su cena en su mesa, tomo la bolsa de sangre abriéndola con sus dientes para después solo sentarse en su trono a comer mientras pensaba.

Realmente no era por nada pero esos tres meses de estarse gritando constantemente con Integra lo habían separado un poco de su subordinada, o mas bien el se había separado por completo, estaba completamente enojado por Integra, todavía no le cabía en la cabeza por qué si lo quería tanto como ella decía no se dejaba transformar. Ovantemente el tenia el mismo sentimiento hacia su ama y es por eso que le parecía tan absurda la terquedad de Integra, pero tenia que admitirlo le gustaba eso, que ella fuera tan fuerte, decidida, alguien que nuca se rendía, una mujer que daba ordenes no que le daban ordenes, le recordaba bastante a su primer esposa que alguna vez tuvo como humano era algo parecida, fuerte, decidida, y nunca se rendía. Pero el prefería no pensar en eso, no quería recordar como ella había muerto y justamente por no rendirse, por no estar dispuesta a dar información del conde al enemigo.

Sin embargo logro hacer progreso con Integra, pero llegaron al mismo punto, un acuerdo, en el que los dos sabían lo que había entre ellos pero simplemente no harían nada no relación no nada, por el simple hecho de que la Hellsing no iba a deshonrar el honor de su familia, no iba a des honrar a su padre que era una de las cosas mas sagradas para ella. El conde por supuesto que no estuvo de acuerdo y estuvo a punto de hacer un completo alboroto por ello pero se contuvo.

Cabe decir que eso había sido a penas un mes, pero Alucard logro calmarse y escucho las razones de Integra, tenia razón, el cedió demasiado a su pesar, pero realmente que todas las razones tenían completo sentido y el admiro eso de ella que no se dio por vencida y que iba a continuar como humana por el simple deseo de su padre aun que tuviera que soportar no estar con el, eso era algo que le sorprendía dar una felicidad a otra persona a costa de la suya era algo que el ya no recordaba haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y eso el lo admiro y respeto. Pero el olvido por completo a la chica policía mientras estaba de un humor de los mil demonios en el que al parecer Seras lo había notado.

El conde solo siguio pensando un momento recordando que era cierto olvido por completo que paso con Seras esos tres meses, pero comenzó a recordar que la chica policía había notado su mal humor y se había mantenido a la distancia sin siquiera cruzar palabras con el, pero no la culpaba por eso le tenia algo de miedo y no sabia ni por que su mal humor. Hasta que se detuvo a pensar mas, la actitud de Seras había sido asi los últimos meses, distante, con miedo de hablarle a el..pero hace menos de un mes ella empezó a tener otra actitud esta vez no de miedo si no otra muy distinta, una donde no lo miraba a los ojos ya, pero no por miedo, y evitaba a su ama muy seguido, ya que ella al ir a misiones solo seguía ordenes al pie de la letra sin siquiera preguntar mas detalles o no o decir ocurrencias como siempre lo hacia, solo obedecía como la sirvienta de su ama y maestro que era. Todo el camino ella siempre estaba callada y con la mirada en el suelo y cuando volvían ella solo se iba a informar con la Hellsing sobre la misión para retirarse inmediatamente a su habitación y no salir de ai hasta que hubiese otra misión, escuchando solamente música.

"_ella nunca desobedece mis ordenes…¿Por qué ahora si?, siempre me decía lo que pasaba…algo esta mal.."_ se cuestiono a si mismo el conde terminando en menos de 5 minutos su comida pero con una mirada entre preocupación y enojo.

Seras solo se quedo en su habitación en la cama la verdad es que no tenia ganas ni de comer asi que solo dejo su cena para mas tarde, mientras que veía el techo de nuevo perdiéndose en el.

"_y…hasta cuando vas a seguir con la farsa?"_ resonó la voz del capitán francés de nuevo.

Victoria solo hizo una cara de molestia sin ganas de escuchar pero igual respondió "_hasta que muera…esta muy claro es, el la quiere a ella…"_ contesto la Draculina con cierta tristeza.

"_y no te molesta? Es decir sir Integra sabia de esto y aun asi mira como todo termino."_

"_molestarme si, pero no tengo derecho de reclamar nada…ella me dio una casa y me cuido como su hija..no tengo ningún derecho de reclamar algo que en primer lugar no fue ni será mio en otro sentido" _ respondió con en mismo tono ella.

"_y que seguirás siendo obediente hacia el?"_

"_es mi maestro,…si"_

" _no puedo creerlo Mignonette! Ese idiota te trata como su sirvienta y muy probablemente se revuelca con sir Integra dejándote como estas y tu todavía estas dispuesta a obedecer y acatar todo lo que el diga!"_ comenzó a Gritar Pip de nuevo sin poder creer hasta donde llegaba la idiotez de Seras desde su punto de vista.

"_ya basta Pip! No quiero escuchar mas de esto es suficiente! Se que esta pasando y no necesito que me lo reprendas una y otra vez!" _grito Seras en su mente a todo pulmón mientras un dolor en su pecho no tardaba en aparecer.

"_se supone….que…yo no debería de sentir nada….estoy muerta ya…pero aun siento el dolor, el..no sabe nada de lo que yo siento por el…y asi se va a quedar…ya…tomo su elección….y no quiero que nadie sepa que yo escuche esa conversación…" _ se dijo mas para si misma, pero Pip había escuchado de igual forma notando como Seras colocaba una mano en su corazón y agarraba su camisa con fuerza en signo de dolor.

"_levántate Seras…..hay que ir con sir Integra" _menciono Pip fríamente sintiéndose algo mal por oir a su chica asi por ese estúpido vampiro.

"si….tengo…que ir" repitió Seras levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a la oficina de Integra, con cierto paso lento y la mirada en el suelo ella fácilmente podría atravesar la pared ya que sabia como pero realmente no tenia muchas ganas, Seras solo llego a la puerta enorme de la oficina y tomo un enorme respiro levantando de nuevo su mirada y sonriendo como si no pasara nada para luego tocar educadamente.

"Adelante" se oyo la voz de la Hellsing dar el permiso.

"buenas noches sir Integra, me llamaba?" saludo Victoria sonrientemente como si no pasara nada tratando de que no se viera lo triste que estaba pero lamentablemente su mirada la estaba traicionando por completo.

Integra solo se quedo un momento quieta admirando a la pequeña Draculina notando que algo estaba mal "a si, es sobre una misión solo dame un momento mientras Alucard hace acto de presencia" respondió por fin después de minutos.

"me llamaba ama?" resonó la voz tétrica del nombrado en el cuarto mientras su sombra comenzaba a aparecer en el piso junto a Seras apareciendo por completo.

"hm…tardaron un poco los dos, que estaban haciendo?, saben que olviden eso , los llame aquí por que tengo una pequeña misión para los dos" informaba Integra mientras tomaba uno de sus puros encendiéndolo con mucha calma "como sabran los vampiros ya son escasos a causa de que destruimos los chips pero algunos idiotas han estado copiando los chips a base de uno original, realmente son peores pero sirven y han causado algunos disturbios de Vampiros falsos últimamente"

"hm, patetico...y quien es el responsable?" pregunto Alucard con algo de divercion y su sonrisa sadica.

"eso es algo que no se, por eso los estoy mandando, sin embargo hay algo mas..." pauso un momento Integra expulsando el humo de su puro con una mirada seria."los hombres lobo"

"hombres..lobo?" pregunto Victoria algo sorprendida, hace ya bastante que no oia de un hombre lobo despues de el ultimo que tuvo que matar.

"si, ellos han estado apareciendo constantemente cada luna llena, y parece que se estan aliando con los vampiros"

"entonces, los perros y las basuras se estan aliando solo para causar disturbios, eso es lo que dices" señalo Alucard con su calma de siempre.

"si, recientemente se causo un disturbio a una pareja en inglaterra y los mandare a ustedes, ellos son mas hombres lobo que vampiros, y tu mejor que nadie sabe como funciona eso" señalo la Hellsing por la ventana para que Alucard hechara un vistaso.

"luna llena...atacaran esta noche" sonrio terticamente el Vampiro mirando la luna llena.

"su mision principal de momento, buscar y destruir a cualquier Vampiro o Lobo que se ponga en su camino sin dañar a civiles, mas tarde nos encargaremos de los chips falsos, asi que Busquen y Destruyan!" ordeno finalmente Integra mordiendo su puro con algo de fuerza.

"como diga, mi maestra.."

"entendido, sir Intetra"

Fue lo unico que dijeron ambos Vampiros haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de antravesar el suelo y partir.

Victoria solo se alisto un poco cambiandose su ropa y demas mientras el rey de los vampiros solo esperaba pasientemente afuera recargado en un convoy para el y la chica policia. Victoria solo aparecio de repente indicando que se podian ir, mientras subia al convoy sin mirar a su maestro a la cara y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

y bueno aqui se queda este capi no desesperen la verdad es que dire que pasa y todo con Seras mientras espero a que Pip se calle ¬¬ me cae medio mal Pip y bueno Alucard usara su cerebro y vera que hacer con Seras y bueno mientras tanto en esta misión se pondrá lo bueno, se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios un saludo y bueno hasta luego ^^! dudas digan y respondo!


	2. Noches como esta

bueno yo aquí de nuevo reportando el siguiente capitulo igual de largo jejeje lo siento pero cuando uno tiene world a la mano es relativamente rapido, escritura como sabrán sigue del asco lo siento por eso -.-' y bueno en cuanto a este capitulo es donde se empieza a poner lo interesante ya que al parecer Alucard actuó sin pensar en un momento y bueno e de mencionar que este ya es mas un AxS asi que disfruten ^^!

o si casi lo olvido aqui use algo de ingles para un personaje no creo que necesite traduccion ya que realmente no es mucho ni gran cosa asi que bueno solo aviso jaja xD.

_y bueno cabe decir que los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen (lamentable que ni Alucard de menos -.-) asi que pues si ya saben jeje olvide ese detalle antes bueno al grano el capi =P

**capitulo 2 Noches como esta...**

El camino paso con un cilencio bastante incomodo que realmente estaba molestando al vampiro mayor, el convoy era algo grande y cabian por lo menos seis soldados de Hellsing y los dos vampiros presentes, mientras los soldados que eran un tanto nuevos y no lograban acostmbrarse al vampiro de rojo lo miraban con un tanto de entre curiosidad y miedo, mientras la chica policia aun seguia en su pocision de no hablar y mantenerse cabisbaja sentada de el lado opuesto de su maestro quedando enfrente de el para mantener la distansia, por su lado el mercenaraio seguia mas que molesto por Seras, ¿como es que era capaz de tomar esa desicion tan estupida de obedecer a ese idiota bastardo?, ¿como era posible que ella amara a ese imbecil y no a el?, ¿como era que havia terminado asi?. Si, esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de el capitan manteniendolo en cilencio absoluto.

El cilencio no duro mas que dos segundos mas para luego escucharse un enorme estruendo mientras el conductor del convoy frenaba en seco muy bruscamente causando que Seras callera hacia adelante.

Afortunadamente para ella, el conde tenia muy buenos reflejos, tomandola por un poco mas ariba de la cintura antes de que se estampara contra el quedando sentada en su regazo o por lo menos eso parecia.

"maldita sea..." murmuro ella con los ojos cerrados por el impaco abriendolos para ver con cual de todas las personas de ese convoy havia chocado.

Alucard por su parte solo sonrio a tal accidente como si fuera algo divertido, y es que como no serlo cuando tenia basicamente a la chica policia con una exprecion muy graciosa en el rostro del impacto casi sentada en su regazo.

"mas cuidado chica policia" solto el notando que Seras habia abierto los ojos.

"M-Maestro! Yo perdone lo siento!" comenzo a disculparse la pequeña chica rubia notando la pocicion algo vergonzosa en la que estaba, mientras un sonrojo algo notorio aparecia en su rostro.

"hm...eso es lo que pasa cuando no prestas atencion.."reprendio el algo molesto.

Victoria solo oyo lo molesto en el tono de Alucard y comenzo a bajar su mirada algo trizte "lo siento.." susurro.

"no hay por que,solo pon atencion..." respondio Alucard tomando un tono mas tranquilo "ahora...por mas que me encante esta pequeña ecena de que estes sentada en mi regazo chica policia, apreciaria que te levantaras para ve que pasa afuera" pidio Alucard con su sonrisa sadica algo curioso por ver el siguiente movimiento de la pequeña Seras.

Mientras la exprecion de Seras cambiaba de pena a completa verguenza al notar que estaba sentada dobre una de las piernas de su maestro. "p-pero...c..como paso...y-yo...lo siento maestro!" grito ella las disculpas parandose enseguida de el regazo del conde mientras ocultaba su mirada por vergüenza.

_"tsk...ese idiota lo hizo a proposito, lo estaba disfrutando el pervertido!" _grito Pip de pura frustracion notando la cara sonriente de Alucard sin imporle si el vampiro havia oido o no, pero por su sonrisa que se amplio mas ante el quejido del mercenario se podria decir que oyo a la perfecion.

"..olvidandonos de eso, por que te detienes?" pregunto al conductor del convoy que solo hizo un gesto de que mirara afuera de la ventana.

Alucard y Seras miraron desde la cabina del conductor quedandose completamente callados por la imprecion, afuera solo pudieron ver algunos gholus con el lugar casi destrozado, pero esa no era la razon de la sorpresa de ambos, la razon de la sorpresa de ambos era otra muy distinta al notar donde era su mision.

"es..tamos...en..." trataba de controlar su titubeo Seras con los ojos mas que abiertos.

"Cheddar..." respondio Alucard con la voz calmada "nuestra mision era serca de cheddar" sono mas bien como si el quisiera una explicacion mientras miraba al conductor de el convoy.

"sir Integra no lo menciono, pero si aqui es la mision, vamos" indico el conductor saliendo de el auto seguido de los demas soldados y por ultimo los vampiros.

Los dos vampiros solo bajaron del convoy mirando al cielo un momemto, era de noche y la luna estaba en su pleno apojeo mientras el cielo tenia un color algo rojo intenso y la luna brillaba con un resplandor rojo sangre por el cielo.

Alucad solo miro un momento el cielo, la luz de la noche era tan brillante que se podia ver la luna reflejada en sus lentes naranjas..si.. El recordaba muy bien esa noche en la pequeña villa de Cheddar donde rescato a su chica policia de esa basura llamada vampiro.

"Es una hermosa noche..., no es asi?, chica policia.." bajo su mirada Alucard bajando un poco sus lentes para dejar ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Seras solo sonrio por lo que dijo su maestro, recordando aquella noche tambien, donde le disparo a su maesto accidentalmente al intuir que no era humano despues de decirle lo lo ultimo que dijo.

Mientras los gholus se estaban asercando peligrosamente a ellos, haciendo que tanto Seras como Alucard sacaran sus armas. Alucard fue el primero en disparar a uno de los gholus que estaba enfrente de el.

"noches como estas...hacen que tenga ganas de beber sangre.." volvio a mencionar el conde riendo de una forma algo ateradora como lo solia hacer mientra veia a todos los gholus frente a ellos. "pero hay mucha basura por limpiar asi que creo que no habra tiempo"

"hm" se oyo un pequeño sonido de sarcarsmo de parte de la chica policia "usted..no es humano maestro...asi que creo que no se le dificultara esto" sonrio ella al decir eso comensando a disparar de igual manera con sus balas explosibas arasando con bastantes de los gholus.

"esto sera demaciado facil..." contesto Alucard al ver como los gholus comenzaban a salir pero esta vez muchos más, sacando su otra arma y comenzando a disparar a la cabeza de cada no muerto.

Los dos vampiros sólo se dispusieron a despejar todo el terreno sí preocuparse mucho por los demás soldados ya que estaban seguros por todos os gholus que había que no había nada peligroso, o por lo menos eso creyeron...

"Ayudaaaa!" se oyó un gritó a lo lejos haciendolos voltear al instante a ambos.

"ese era uno de los soldados" hablo Victoria algo preocupada.

"tsk...es por eso que no quería traerlos está es zona de hombres lobo, ellos atacan por manadas de

hasta cinco o más" explicó el vampiro mayor matando a los últimos dos gholus que quedaban.

"muevete chica policía, hay que ayudarlos antes de que los maten" ordenó el firmemente, Victoria sólo acintio y lo siguió.

Aalucard se adentro en el bosque aún más, según hasta donde el podía recordar estaban en el bosque donde se encontró con la chica policía por primera vez, no muy lejos de la iglesia de Cheddar, y lamentablemente los gritos de ayuda venían justo de la iglesia.

Seras solo seguía a su maestro sin preguntar nada, hasta donde ella también recordaba estaban tomando el camino por donde corrió a la iglesia después de dispararle al conde.

Alucar y Seras solo llegaron hasta la iglesia, quedándose a unos metros de distancia notando el alrededor, los arboles estaban completamente despedazados y había hoyos gigantes en el suelo, y justo al acercarse mas Seras aparto la vista al instante.

"no…." susurro ella con algo de miedo al ver a uno de los tantos soldados que venia con ellos descuartizado en el suelo, con marcas de garras por toda su ropa, cosa de hombres lobo.

"tsk…." Se escucho un ruido de molesto departe de Alucard "hay que moverse y encontrar a los otros cinco, si perdemos mas hombres Integra nos reprenderá y no estoy de humor para jugar" ordeno el adentrándose mas a la iglesia justo a la puerta que había despedazado hace treinta años. Alucard solo paro en la puerta de la iglesia notando que la otra puerta que no despedazo estaba agujereada y justo en ese momento comenzó a oir balas muchas balas pateando la puerta que quedaba con fuerza se adentro notando que el lugar estaba repleto de mas gholus y exactamente como dijo hombres lobos.

"es suficiente perro, ya descuartizaron suficiente de el escuadrón…" disparo el conde a uno de los lobos que estaba gozando despedazar a otro de los soldados, en la habitación solo había otros tres soldados los tres igual de despedazados que el de afuera y eso solo quería decir que faltaban dos mas.

El lobo solo solto al soldado que había despedazado, mirando a Alucard con toda la cara manchada de sangre mientras hacia un gruñido de enojo. "y crees que un simple vampiro basura como tu me dirá que hacer?" alzo la voz el hombre lobo comenzando a reír.

El conde solo se soltó a reír del mismo modo como si se tratase de un muy buen chiste con una risa muy burlona pero bastante aterradora. "tiene que ser una broma jajaja, me quieres decir que un vil perro como tu me esta retando a mi?" pregunto sarcásticamente el.

"de que te ríes…evidentemente tu solo eres uno, incluyendo esa chica rubia de tu lado pero por lo pálida que se ve dudo mucho que sirva de ayuda, y como veras nosotros somos mas" señalo el lobo extendiendo los brazos en signo de que era evidente que eran mayoría por bastante.

Mientras Victoria solo trataba de reaccionar pero la sangre de sus compañeros en la misma iglesia…ese recuerdo que aun tenia, la estaba atormentando y justo en ese momento.

"pfff" bufo Alucard " te refieres a la bola de basuras que están alrededor de ti…ellos son simples zombis, crees que ellos los protegerán a ti y a los demás perros?. Por favor…si vasta con hacer esto para deshacerme de ellos" respondió arrogantemente el vampiro disparándole en la cabeza a varios de los gholus a su alrededor haciendo que se desintegraran en segundos.

El hombre lobo solo se quedo viendo la pequeña escena de Alucard y comenzó a gruñir aun mas fuerte comenzando a molestarse, notando que esa balas no eran normales. "esas balas…son normales" señalo el lobo mirando como Alucard sonreía sádicamente.

"por supuesto que no lo son, ahora, se que aquí hay dos basuras mas asi que donde están esos supuestos vampiros?" interrogo el como si no pasara nada, algo que estaba empezando a molestarle a los lobos.

Todos los lobos solo callaron, mirándolo con una cara de entre desprecio y querer descuatrizarlo al igual que a los soldados.

"hm…vamos, me tomare la molestia de dejar que vivan sus miserables vidas si terminan con esto y me dicen lo que saben, por que después de todo, ustedes perros tienen un trato con las basuras ¿no es asi?" seguía sonriendo el conde mientras sentía como Seras aun seguía algo paralizada y pálida sin responder.

"_Seras por que no te mueves?" _ comenzó a sonar la voz del mercenario en la cabeza de Seras llamándola al notar como no respondía, pero Seras seguía sin responder.

"_ellos..los…soldados…ellos..están…"_ comenzó a titubear la Draculina por el miedo sin poder quitar la vista de los soldados en el suelo recordando cada vez mas como su escuadrón fue eliminado por un montón de gholus.

"_Mignonett que pasa, por que no respondes?" _alzo un poco mas la voz Pip tratando de hacer que Seras respondiera sin mucho éxito.

"_ellos…están…están..muertos…" _ se repitió de nuevo la chica policía, sin escuchar a nadie en absoluto.

_"Seras, Reacciona!" _grito de nuevo Pip sin entender que diablos pasaba mientras Alucard seguía discutiendo con los lobos hasta que decidió leer la mente de Seras un momento desde que el francés empezó a llamarla.

"_cállate de una vez idiota!, no va a responder esta paralizada" _respondió Alucard por la mente de Seras callando a Pip.

"_de que rayos hablas?"_ cuestiono el francés con un tono arrogante.

_"que no me oíste, esta en estado de shock, la chica policía no te va a responder" _ repitió Alucard como si estuviera hablando con un completo imbécil.

"_no estúpido, quiero decir que por qué esta así" _pregunto pip con el mismo tono.

"_la noche en Cheddar cuando la conocí, era una noche como esta, sus compañeros fueron asesinados por gholus frente a ella y convertidos para matarla frente a ella" _fue lo único que dijo Alucard con el mismo tono mientras comenzaba a dispararle a todos los gholus de la sala con cierta fe en que eso ayudaría a despertar a Seras.

"_ella…nunca menciono eso.." _ bajo mas la voz el mercenario calmándose tratando de procesar lo que le acababa de decir el vampiro.

"_hm…ahora quien es el que no sabe nada de ella" _se burlo el conde arrogantemente "_ahora hazme el favor de tratar de que reaccione por que la necesito consiente y ahora!" _casi grito el mientras seguía disparando.

Pip solo siguió procesando la información pensando por que Seras no le había contado eso es decir ¿no le tenia confianza? ¿o simplemente no lo haría nunca? ¿Por qué no se lo había contado?, eso era lo que pensaba el capitán hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenia que hacer reaccionar a Seras pero por mas que trato salió el mismo resultado. Alucard por su parte solo seguía viendo cada recuerdo de esa noche hasta toparse con uno en especial justo en el momento en el que decidió transformar a Seras antes de morderla y le dijo "_usualmente uno cierra los ojos_" haciéndola sonreír por un momento con una sonrisa tan linda y tierna que el nunca en su vida hasta ahora desde que la conoció se había borrado de su mente _¿Por qué ella estaba recordando eso?_ Fue lo que se pregunto el conde a si mismo hasta tratar una nueva forma de despertar a Seras aun que seria algo dolorosa para ella pero al ver que el estúpido Francés no tuvo éxito y el asunto en la iglesia se estaba poniendo muy mal y necesitaba sacarla ilesa decidió probar.

Pero un rugido de uno de los lobos lo saco de sus idea un instante haciendo que prestara atención al lobo.

"hm…la luna….ya casi esta llena…" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de el lobo al igual que un enorme aullido que resonó en toda la iglesia.

"maldita sea…" susurro Alucard algo alarmado, el conde había olvidado que los lobos atacaban en luna llena, pero lo mas importante que los lobos cuando la luna estaba completamente llena se volvían mas peligrosos que antes mucho mas.

"_Chica policía hay que matarlos ahora"_ comenzó a hablarle Alucard por su mente tratando de que reaccionara.

"_M..maestro…"_ fue lo único que consiguió el como respuesta en un tono de miedo y nerviosismo pero por lo menos hizo algo de progreso.

"_chica policía necesito que reacciones y ahora es una orden!" _ alzo un poco la voz Alucard de manera autoritaria.

"_yo…no..pu..edo..moverme…" _respondió ella aun en estado de shock casi temblando.

"_ahora! Los lobos cambian cuando la luna esta completamente llena necesito que reacciones ahora!" _ volvió a ordenar Alucard mirando como los lobos comenzaban a cambiar y a aparecer uno mas, hasta que decidió probar su teoría, el se paro enfrente de Victoria quitándose los lentes y su sombrero dejándolos en una de las tantas bancas de la iglesia y comenzó a mirarla a los ojos fijamente.

"_todo va a estar bien…todo esta bien…no pasara nada…"_ comenzó a suavizar la voz Alucard apuntando con su dedo hacia Seras, usando su pequeño control mental para tranquilizarla.

"todo..va…a…estar bien…" repitió Seras calmándose hasta que pip decidió no dejarle hacer su trabajo al vampiro mayor.

"_que carajo crees que haces deja de hacer eso!" _le grito Pip molesto bloqueando en control mental por completo haciendo que Seras volviera a su estado de shock.

"_obviamente sacándola de su trance idiota, ahora apártate!" _ gruño el molesto por lo que hacia Pip.

"_ooh no, ni creas que le lavaras el cerebro, si quieres despertarla hazlo como se debe!" _reclamo el mercenario comenzando gritar.

"perfecto! Que asi sea!, SERAS!" grito Alucard en alto tratando de hacer que la chica policía respondiera por su nombre mientras a el se le acababa la paciencia comenzando a mostrar sus colmillos.

No recibió respuesta.

"al demonio…" fue lo único que dijo por lo mas bajo de el agachándose a la altura del cuello de Seras y mordiendo bruscamente donde ya la había mordido hace treinta años, pero sin ninguna intención de tomar su sangre solo despertarla, suponiendo que por ese recuerdo que vio de ese dia la haría reaccionar a base de eso.

"tsk!" se oyo el quejido de Victoria por el dolor haciendo que reaccionara al instante "M-maestro! Que esta haciendo?" empujo un poco a su maestro Seras notando que la estaba mordiendo pero realmente sin mucho éxito.

Alucard por su parte no contesto nada, mas sin embargo clavo mas a fondo sus colmillos haciendo que Seras se quejara de nuevo del dolor, el solo comenzó tratando de hacer que despertara pero realmente al probar de nuevo su sangre no se pudo contener mucho..era un sabor un tanto dulce, en el que simplemente te podías perder como si lo necesitaras como agua pero te embriagara levemente como alcohol, la pequeña policía solo se quedo queta tratando de despegar a Alucard de su cuello sin éxito alguno mientras sentía un leve sonrojo en su rostro que se elevo cuando el mordió mas fuerte.

"_hey! Hey! Quita tus colmillos de ella de una vez maldito depravado!" _ grito Pip notando lo que Alucard estaba haciendo pero el simplemente lo ignoro y bloqueo su mente para no oírlo haciendo lo mismo con la mente de Seras para que ella no lo oyera.

"_estaba tratando de hacer que reaccionaras chica policía…y funciono de la mala manera…"_ explico el hablando con su mente.

"_M-maestro….ya…reaccione..ya…puede dejar de morder…" _respondió ella titubeando un poco cediendo completamente al esfuerzo por empujar a Alucard como si ella estuviera disfrutando de esa mordida.

_"no, aún no"_ contesto firmemente el, sin dejar de tomar sangre sintiendo como Seras comenzó a temblar.

"_ma.. por...favor.." _comenzó a rogar Seras aún temblando mientras colocaban sus manos sobre el pecho de Alucard apretando algo fuerte la solapa de su gabardina tratando de contener las ganas de dejarse llevar por completo.

Alucard volvió a ignorar el llamado de Seras sintiendo un pequeño tirón de el cuello de su gabardina, ¿le estaba gustando eso a su subordinada?, hasta volver a oír un aullido de parte de los lobos, comenzando a sacar sus colmillos del cuello de Seras no sin antes lamer un poco la herida par sanarla sintiendo como la chica policía temblo por aquél acto. El sólo levanto su mirada de nuevo y tomo una de sus armas ofreciéndosela a Seras.

"bien, ahora que estas consiente, toma esto y disparales a eso perros" ordenó el mientras lámina la sangre que quedaba de ella de sus labios.

Seras sólo acintio con la cabeza tomando el arma de su maestro con un tono bastante rojo en el rostro.

"la luna...está llena..hora de jugar" se escucho decir a uno de los lobos con un aspecto más tetrico y unos ojos muy negros que brillaban verde a la luz de la luna.

"los lobos e vuelven mas peligrosos cuando la luna está completamente llena, hm...pero sigue siendo un juego de niños" sonrio Alucard sadicamente mirando que eran ahora más lobos que antes.

"ellos...mueren con balas de plata cierto...?" pregunto Seras más calmada.

"sí, los casquillos de esas balas están benditas, son de una cruz de plata de la gran iglesia de lanchester" explicó el conde mientras cambiaba de cartuchos rcargando con sus colmillos

Su arma como la primera vez.

"los lobos evolucionan...lo..olvide, pero no sería más simple usar mi propia arma?" pregunto ella inocentemente algo apenada por el hech de tener que usar el arma de su maestro.

"sniper...largo alcanse, pistola, disparar ahora mismo.."reapondio el conde aun mirando a los lobos tratando de adivinar que harian.

"ab..de acuerdo" contesto de nuevo Seras prestando mas atencion a lo que pasaba sin mas protestas.

"esa chica...huele...a virgen.." aspiro profundamente uno de los lobos informandole a los demas lobos, mientras Seras se sonrojaba por el comentario. Es decir no era por nada pero realmente despies de su transformacion por parte de Alucard ella seguia teniendo su virginidad despues de casi 50 años humanos si es que recordaba bien ya que realmente ni le pasaban los años pero lo seguia siendo.

"jajaja mmm nos podemos divertir con esa chica...ademas esta bastante buena..." respondio otro de los lobos con un tono pervertido.

"malditos pervertidos..." contesto Seras molesta pero aun con ese tono rojo en su rostro de la verguenza mientras Alucard apretaba sus dientes fuertemente.

_"tsk...por que me molesto por esto...son simples basuras" _comenzo a cuestionarse el rey sin vida por como le estaba molestando como esos perros idiotas le hablaban a su draculina.

"tsk...mataron a todos los gholus...los jefes nos reprenderan por eso" fruncio el seño otro lobo distinto.

"no se preocupen...esa chica es virgen..tal vez si nos la llevamos los jefes se callaran un rato, no cres scott?" comenzo a caminar uno de ellos peligrosamente hacia Seras casi inspeccionandola seguido de los otros tres lobos.

"no lo se...tal vez..ya sabes eso que dicen de las virgenes y los vampiro..y realmente en estos dias no existen muchas virgenes, tu que cres Jonny?" respondio el hombre lobo llamado Scott mientras los cuatro rondaban a Alucard y Seras como si fueran sus presas.

Realmente a Alucard se le estaba acabando la paciencia y se estaba cansando de ese juego levantando su pistola apuntandole a uno de los lobos mientras Seras lo imitaba del mismo modo.

"esta chica...esta bastante.." se detuvo Jonny enfrente de Seras extendiendo su mano para tocarla "muy..buena, no es asi?" puso una mano el lobo sobre uno de los pechos de Seras tirando del hilo de Alucard.

"No la toques Maldito Perro!" grito Alucard a todo pulmon disparandole al lobo justo entre los ojos, haciendo gruñir a los otros tres lobos.

El lobo llamado Jonny solo se quedo en el suelo dejando una enorme marca de sangre en el suelo.

"no sirves ni de comida para mi perro" gruño Alucard con odio notando como Victoria seguia muy apenada pero en modo de ataque.

"jajajajaja...aaah vamos tiene que ser una broma" comenso a oirse una risa enorme de parte de Jonny levantandose del suelo mientras la bala comenzaba a salir se su cara.

El rey de los no nuertos solo callo al instante poniendo la cara mas seria que tenia "regeneracion.." solto el.

"pero..el..solo..solo la seccion 13 del vaticano tenia eso..y el unico que lo tenia era.." miraba con alfo de sorpresa Seras.

"el pade Alexander Anderson.." completo Alucard comenzando a disparar a cada uno de los lobos.

Seras solo trato de seguirlo, pero los lobos ya estaban de pie.

"intenta de nuevo vampiro" gruño Jonny lanzándose hacia Alucard tirándolo al suelo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo un estruendo sono en toda la iglesia.

Un sujeto vestido con una túnica completamente negra sin dejar ver su rostro, pero tenia una espada y realmente no se ve que viniera a jugar…

Todos los lobos solo dirigieron su mirada hacia el extraño que entro por el ventanal de la iglesia comenzando a gruñir y justo ai Alucard y Seras tomaron la ventaja.

"quien demonios eres tu?" alzo la voz Scott notando que hacia el de la túnica. No recibió respuesta alguna.

Seras por su parte solo uso el arma de Alucard contra el lobo disparando quitándolo de encima de Alucard, el conde solo se levanto a tal ayuda y comenzó a disparar hacia los lobos, mientras el sujeto de Negro solo se aproximo sacando su espada y camino con toda tranquilidad hacia uno de los lobos degollándolo como si no fuera gran cosa.

El lobo se des hizo al instante recobrando su forma humana.

"Ma..estro…acaba..de..ver…eso?" cuestiono Seras un momento de la impresión al ver a ese sujeto matar al lobo como si no le costara ni una sola cosa de esfuerzo.

"si" fue lo único que dijo el "dame un momento mi arma chica policía" ordeno el conde cambiándole el arma a Seras, mientras aquel sujeto solo seguía caminando notando que otro lobo venia hacia el pero el simplemente no le dio ni una mínima de importancia.

Alucard solo termino su trabajo y atravesó a uno de los lobos con bastantes balas en el pecho para después solo atravesarlo con su mano sin ningún problema, mientras que el otro sujeto solo destajo al lobo de tres simples espadazos dejando la sangre por todo el piso.

Los dos Vampiros solo recuperaron la postura, mirando con algo de sorpresa al sujeto de negro que se acercaba a ellos con su espada abajo escurriendo sangre de los lobos.

"Quien eres tu?" preguntaron los dos al unisonó con calma.

El sujeto no respondió por un momento "you took too long to kill them" respondió el con una voz bastante calmada pero al parecer hablaba ingles aun que no era sorpresa por lo menos en Inglaterra la mayoría de la gente hablaba dos idiomas japonés y el idioma natal por supuesto.

Alucard por su parte solo trato de recordar como hablar Ingles y justo cuando iba a responder la chica policía reacciono antes "an accident…my stupidity …" contesto Seras bajando su mirada con algo de tristeza.

"she just froze, but that's something that not matter now, why you helped us? " cuestiono Alucard entendiendo lo que dijo Seras.

El sujeto de negro solo sonrio mientras guardaba su espada y solo se iba por donde havia llegado "you take to much time" volvió a repetir el mientras se iba.

"hey hey wait…" llamo Alucard pero el sujeto no volteo y por simple acto el conde disparo en su dirección.

La bala no llego…

El sujeto de gabardina negra solo saco su espada al oir como Alucard disparo y partió su bala en dos justo frente a el, definitivamente esa espada no era nada común y mucho menos ese sujeto.

"try again.." casi reto el sujeto al vampiro para después solo desaparecer de la iglesia dejando a Seras y Alucard algo intrigados.

"vámonos chica policía…tenemos que encontrar a esos dos soldados" ordeno el vampiro mayor después de unos minutos comenzando a caminar hacia afuera, Seras solo obedeció quitando su vista de la ventana que rompió el sujeto.

y bueno hasta aqui el capi espero que les haya gustado un gusto escribir y bueno hasta el proximo jeje dejen comentarios plisss y bueno hasta luegop ^^!


End file.
